


Good morning, Edward

by SiriGirl



Series: Sweet Mornings and Sweeter Evenings [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriGirl/pseuds/SiriGirl
Summary: Duke goes about his morning before getting Chin up to face the day.





	Good morning, Edward

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a fix-it I dreamed up for Good Morning, Danno. I had some major changes in headcanon after I wrote that, and was no longer comfortable with it. So I decided to make it part of a series. This is part two of what will be four.  
> Any mistakes in Hawai'ian or Chinese translation are entirely mine.

_Brrring!_

  
_Oh, please not yet. Another hour, please._

  
_Brrring!_

  
_Forty-five minutes?_

  
_Brrring, brrring!_

  
_Twenty minutes? Ten?_

  
_Brrriiinnnggg!_

  
Duke Lukela groaned in protest at the ringing alarm clock that had brought him abruptly out of a relaxed sleep. Reaching out, he knocked several things off of the nightstand, probably including his glasses, before finally getting ahold of the alarm clock. Pulling it onto the bed, he fumbled for a minute before finding the dial to turn it off.

  
"I don't wanna get up yet," Duke wailed to himself, setting the clock back on the nightstand. Opening his eyes to try and orient himself, he was met with fuzzy shapes. _Glasses, Edward._

  
His hands went back to the nightstand as he felt around, looking for the comforting feel of the metal frames. No cigar. Yep, he had definitely knocked them onto the ground while trying to turn off the alarm clock.

  
_Nice going._

  
Nearly blind without his glasses, Duke had two options. Number one, he could feel around and try to find them, probably breaking them in the process, or he could wake up the man sleeping against his back and ask him to find them for him.

  
Deciding not to risk Chin Ho Kelly's usual grumpiness when awakened, Duke chose number one. Lowering his hand very carefully to the annoying shag carpeting and inches his fingers along, he looked for the telltale metal of his frames. No luck. Moving very carefully to another spot, his fingers brushed something that felt like glass. Freezing his hand, he extended his pinky and discovered that he had indeed found his glasses. Lifting them carefully, he set them on his face and blinked, adjusting his eyes to seeing clearly. He hefted himself back up onto the bed and looked over at Chin, who was still asleep and snoring quietly.

  
Duke tossed the covers back, careful not to pull them off Chin, and crawled gingerly out of bed. Once he was sure he had not disturbed his partner, he narrowly avoided the creaky spot on the floor as he stood up and moved stealthily in the direction of the door.

  
Due to the fact that this apartment was rarely used in the never-ending tour of homes they kept for appearances, he sincerely hoped there was coffee in the cabinet.

  
Twisting the door handle as quietly as he could, Duke slipped through with a last furtive glance towards Chin's sleeping form on the bed. Shutting the door behind him, he tiptoed towards through the extremely small hall and into the kitchen, which was barely bigger. This place was cramped. Why they had to pick it to spend the night was beyond him. They could've taken the bigger apartment in Chin's name, but no. They had to sneak off to this disaster he had rented as his "official" home.

  
Shaking his head in disgust, Duke was relieved to find that their was indeed a tin of coffee grounds in the cupboard above the coffee pot. Might as well shower while he waited for it to brew.

 

\----------

Freshly showered and shaved, Duke stood back in front of the coffee pot. He had ingested a half cup, that and the shower pumping some life into him, and it was time to get Chin up. Filling a mug for his partner, he headed back through the ridiculously small hall and twisted the door open.

  
Chin was still asleep, his back towards Duke. Duke padded over the carpet, this time enjoying the shag on his bare feet. Crawling on to the bed, he put his hand on Chin's shoulder and shook him gently. "Chin. Wake up."

  
"Mmmph." Chin pulled his pillow over his ear.

  
Duke laughed, rubbing his cheek. "Come on, love. It's time to rejoin the land of the productive."

  
"It's too early." Chin did not sound happy as he reluctantly let the pillow drop. He opened his eyes and looked up at Duke. "Please tell me there's nothing to do today."

  
"Chin Ho Kelly, you know very well there's something to do every day." Duke shook his head in mock disgust. "You have that luncheon with Danny and Kono and Steve, and Ben and I are going over to the big island to help with security on that congressman's daughter." Duke smiled broadly. "And we have a date tonight with four very handsome fellas at the beach house."

  
"That will make a busy day worth it." Chin sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Is that coffee I smell?"

  
"It sure is, but there's a price to it." Duke held the mug out of his lover's reach.

  
"Oh. And what's that?" Chin smiled, knowing full well what the price was.

  
"A kiss." Duke puckered up and closed his eyes, waiting not-so-patiently. He heard Chin chuckle and felt the wetness of his lips on his cheek. "That good enough?"

  
Duke shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut. "Not a chance, Kelly. Try again."

  
Chin laughed, kissing him again, this time on the mouth. "Now?"

  
"That'll do." Duke opened his eyes and handed Chin his coffee. "Aloha au ia'oe." (I love you).

  
Chin smiled. "Wo ye ai ni." (I love you, too). He took a sip of coffee, swallowed, and leaned in for another kiss. "Good morning, Edward."

  
Duke returned the kiss before pulling back and pressing his cheek against Chin's. "Good morning, Chin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
